1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screw connector performing connector coupling by engagement between bolt and nut.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional screw connector (Japanese Patent Application for Disclosure No.64-35881). This screw connector 25 comprises one connector 28 having a bolt 27 inserted in its center through hole 26 and the other connector 30 in which a nut 29 corresponding to the bolt 27 is integrally molded. The other connector 30 is incorporated in a connection box 31.
Each terminal portion 33 of bus bar circuit 32 projects from the connector 28 to connect with each corresponding terminal (not shown) provided in each terminal receiving hole 34 of the other connector 30 when bolt 27 and nut 29 are engaged together.
However, in the conventional screw connector, chips 35 of nut 29 or the surrounding members are often generated on engaging or disengaging bolt 27 to nut 29 so that the chips 35 tend to cause circuit short of terminals 33 or connection box 31.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, there has been proposed a method in which a hollow tubular cap portion 37 is integrally formed by molding with a connector housing 38 in the bolt insertion direction relative to nut 36 so as to seal such chips in its hollow portion 39.
That is, the tubular cap portion 37 is formed by insert molding the nut 36 in the connector housing 38 using a forming mold 43 in which a step portion 42 for the nut contact is provided at the base portion of a pin 41 to be inserted through the thread hole 40 of nut 36.
However, in such a method, although one end of nut 38 can be fixed by the step portion 42 of forming mold 43, the other end of nut 36 is only pressed by the surrounding resin material. Therefore, nut 36 tends to shift vertically or incline.